


The Voice of Destiny

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Harry Potter is wrong. The Hat does not listen to requests.]</p>
<p>--better be Gryffindor!--</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Destiny

_‘you could be great you know’_

Potter would be great in any house but he would be greatest somewhere he felt he belonged.

_‘not slytherin, not slytherin’_

He would not be comfortable there so the Hat silently rules it out. It cannot resist taunting the boy though. (It will help in the end).

The boy is not loyal. Not yet anyhow and only because he has nothing to be loyal to.

He is not smart either; he could be but he does not see any potential in himself. Of course he doesn’t the Hat laughs; no one has ever encouraged him.

He is not brave either [or chivalrous, but no one remembers that anyway] but no one is properly brave at eleven. He doesn’t give in and he has a strong belief in /the right thing/ and that is enough for Gryffindor.

Harry Potter was certainly destined for greatness in one way or another but as the wise man once said, ‘ _he had not been born for it. merely had it thrust upon him._ ’

The Hat laughed.


End file.
